Mass Effect: For the Galaxy
by BrentAtticus
Summary: Mass Effect AU. Humanity never stopped their space race and the Space Industrial Revolution is underway. Humanity will be shocked to its core when a ship crashed to Mars due to a magnetic anomaly.
1. A Groundbreaking Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its related stuff. The Mass Effect franchise is under the sole property of Bioware and EA.

The timeline is based on the Space Race Didn't End timeline in Alternate History wikia, I also do not own the timeline. So please don't sue me.

* * *

 **1968**

-Apollo 8 leaves earth orbit and became the first manned mission to leave LEO and travel to another celestial body by performing a moon fly-by.

 **1969**

-Soviets successfully follow the Americans with their Zond program and travel to the moon in a fly-by mission.

-Apollo 11 successfully land on the moon bringing the first human there.

-Apollo 12 lands on the moon.

-The Soviets performed another fly-by of the moon similar to Apollo 8.

 **1970**

-Third Soviet fly-by on the moon.

-Apollo 13 is a partial failure due to malfunctions in the Service Module. The crew makes it back to Earth safely.

-The Soviet Union becomes the second nation on Earth to land a man on the moon.

 **1971**

-The soviets launch a two-man space station and a two-man moon base. The base is capable of supporting two men for 20 days before resupply.

-The USA finishes its space station capable of holding 50 scientists and workers.

 **1972**

-The USA puts six 2-person stations on the moon, capable of missions as long as three months before resupplying is needed.

-The United States launches an unmanned research station to the Lagrangian points at the L1 location which directly faces towards the sun.

\- The first nuclear thermal rockets are tested by the Soviet Union.

\- The first experimental reusable heavy rocket successfully returns to its launch pad and is re-launched in two weeks.

\- NASA starts to design a new super-rocket with a payload no less than 1,000,000 lbs to LEO and be 100% recoverable.

-NASA will also start design considerations for a 60-man space shuttle for delivery by 1977

 **1973**

-The Soviet Union successfully performed a Venus flyby the very first interplanetary journey in human history.

-The USA starts construction on a new lunar base in the polar region of the moon.

 **1974**

-The soviets start to construct a lunar base which can hold 150 people and vegetables and fruits.

-The USA performs a fly-by of both Venus and Mercury with only one journey of a long-range ship that can hold 10 people.

-The cost for Low-Earth-Orbit travel has decreased dramatically allowing private companies to do business in low earth orbit.

 **1975**

-SpaceTech is formed; the company hopes to exploit the rapidly improving electromagnetic catapult technology.

-The United States achieves orbit in Mars and tested a unmanned lander which is a success.

 **1976**

-The Soviet Union reaches Mars.

 **1977**

-NASA launches its new shuttle that can carry 40 passengers and is only single-staged.

-United States completes its Luna base with 160 people and it will continue to expand.

 **1978**

-The European Space Agency launches its own rocket.

-SpaceTech starts to catapult small payloads into space from a test facility.

 **1979**

-The United States lands on Mars and conducts geographical surveys.

-Human population is space reaches 4500.

 **1980**

-ESA tested a heavy-rocket.

-SpaceTech started testing its Mass driver on the moon.

-USA's moon base in the Polar Region (Named as Base 01) tripled in population size reaching 550.

 **1981**

-The Americans start to design a space-wheel-station or a Stanford torus.

-The soviets start constructing a mass driver on the moon.

 **1982**

-The Soviets start construction of a Radio Telescope on the far side of the moon.

 **1983**

-USA has the ability to smelt ore in zero-gravity conditions.

-The United States build a small 12-person base on the surface of Mars. Because of the distance between Earth and Mars it is planned to be 100% independent and self-sufficient base.

 **1984**

-First successful test flight of NASA's new salt-water core nuclear rocket.

-The United States authorizes 30 new moon bases to be built mostly by private business.

-The Soviets' Radio Telescope on the far side of the moon is now operational.

 **1985**

-The United States starts to construct a ship for its planned Jupiter mission in five years. The ship will be the first spacecraft made of metals mined from the moon.

-The soviets built a large 1-km in diameter Solar sail however, it proved to be a failure when it collapsed into itself.

-ESA travels to the American Base 01 in an independently designed Trans-Luna ship.

-A building boom is taking place in LEO and the different Lagrangian points.

-NASA sponsors the building of a large orbital space wheel with a planned diameter a one km. The station will be the largest at its time and will house 8000 people.

-SpaceTech launches an unmanned test ship from its test facility in New Mexico to LEO.

 **1986**

-The United States announces increased funding for various Ion engine designs. The technology that allows large nuclear reactors in space, which are needed to create the plasma used to push the ship though space, is now available.

-The Soviet Union ship lands on Mars for the first time.

-The East Germans launch their first rocket. West Germany matches the East Germans by launching their own ship several weeks later.

 **1987**

-Island one's (the name for NASA big space wheel) spokes and primary support ring are assembled in LEO. With this station and many other private space stations under construction the permanent space population has climbed over 25,000 but the daily worker population, which is shuttled up, can reach 75,000.

-The United States has successfully moved a asteroid made mostly of ice, on a trajectory to Earth. It will take until the end of the century to reach orbit.

-Japan sends a ship from its new launch facility straight to the moon in a surprise demonstration of technological ability.

-The PRC joins Asian space race when it puts a manned ship in space.

 **1988**

-The United States and the European Space Agency agree to jointly build a 200 person space station that will be moved to Martian orbit in modules and reassembled in orbit.

-The United States opens it radio telescope on the dark side of the moon in a joint project with ESA. It has several times the power of the Soviet telescope.

-The first commercial solar power station opens and transmits energy to a receiving station in southern Arizona. The power station can produce and transmit 1.5 gigawatts of electricity.

 **1989**

-The United States new Jupiter ship conducts a test run from LEO construction berth to the moon and back. The test run is a total success.

-Island One is spinning for the first time to produce an artificial gravity. Though it is not the first station to produce an artificial gravity, it is the first to reach full one-G Earth gravity.

-The first birth on the moon is to an American couple on July 4.

-The nation of Brazil enters space for the first time in a independently designed system.

-ESA sends a six person ship to Mars becoming the third space program to do so.

 **1990**

-India puts a man in space aboard its new SSTO craft. The ship uses technology jointly developed with the Japanese Space Agency.

-The United Kingdom, Australia and Canada launch their Commonwealth Spacecraft into LEO.

 **1991**

-The first tera-scale computer is built. It is capable of 1.2 teraflops per second.

-The Soviets start to assemble a new deep space manned vessel in LEO. They claim the ship will be powered by a gas-cored thermal nuclear rocket, if so this would demonstrate a more advanced thermal rocket than the American salt-water core NERVA engine on the Jupiter ship.

-The Hubble Space Telescope is launched into deep space toward the asteroid Ceres.

 **1992**

-With growing hotel and recreational capacity in LEO and on the Moon there is a growing push for tourists to be able to travel to Mars.

-SpaceTech has started to transport workers to LEO on its mag-lev/hypersonic craft, this further increases the ease of traveling into space. SpaceTech plans to build dozens of launch sites throughout the free world.

-Base 01 population passes 10,000 year-round residents and has a hotel capacity of nearly 3500. The community has official chartered itself as a town. Current construction is laying down enough housing for a population of 40,000 by century's end.

 **1993**

-The United States is the first nation to reach Jupiter. The 24 person crew will spend 9 months exploring the Jovian system and will be able to freely land on the many moons during this time. Several modules of the ship including a 220 megawatt power plant are left behind to be a starting point of a permanent space station.

-The United States sponsors an International Space Elevator research group that will study the possibility of constructing an elevator like transportation system. A moon based system is considered more likely in the short term.

-Japan joins the United States as one of the only countries to land on Mercury. Japan hopes to further study the planet's core for rare earths which are needed in advanced electronics.

 **1994**

-The Soviet Union follows the Americans to the Jovian system and quickly lands on Europa. The Soviets came with a high powered heating drill and hopes to be the first nation to find life off of earth. The drilling may take years as the ice is dozens of miles thick.

-Base 01 reaches population of 13,000.

-An international team reaches fusion break point at a research station in Canada. This means that the amount of energy that is released from the fusion reaction is equal to the energy put in.

-The American/ESA space station is completed in Martian orbit.

 **1995**

-SpaceTech is now moving hundreds of tourists into space on a daily bases to dozens of space facilities. The Trans-Luna flight time has been reduced to only 18 hours.

-Chemical rockets are all but dead with only a few nations still using them

-The population in space has reached 250,000; with a further 80,000 now calling the moon home.

 **1996**

-The Soviet Union shocks the world by going to Saturn with a sister ship of its Jupiter vessel.

 **1997**

-Europe's first base on Mars is dedicated. The six person base is exploring sites for an all-European colony.

-The United States completes its large base on Mars with a population of 200.

-The largest solar power satellite is operational, with the power of five gigawatts. Power is transmitted to a site in Siberia.

-The First deep space Variable Specific Impulse Magnetoplasma Rocket (VASIMR) is tested with a trip to Mars in 39 days.

 **1998**

-United States and Japan in a joint mission find rare earths on an asteroid. These metals are needed for advanced electronics.

-The Soviet drilling probe on Europa reaches liquid water. A submarine probe starts to explore near thermal vents hoping to find life.

-Iran reaches the moon to establish their first base.

-Peta-scale computing is demonstrated.

 **1999**

-Artificial meat is grown in a lab on the moon for the first time. The hope is to be able to produce this form of protein that many space travelers miss, as few animals have been transported off of earth.

-Total Human Population reaches 6 billion.

-India establishes a base on the moon causing large anti-space riot due to an ongoing famine and economic collapse.

 **2000**

-SpaceTech opens a launch system on Mars. This eliminates the need for chemical or nuclear rockets on Mars.

-The Soviet Union second ship reaches Saturn.

-The United Stated reaches Saturn and brings a ship that can land on Titan, its largest moon. The ship carries a craft that can sail on a lake of liquid methane.

 **2001**

-The United States announces plan to complete the Grand Tour of the solar system with trips to Uranus, Neptune and Pluto over the next two decades. They hope that their advanced plasma or nuclear-pulse engines will allow high speed travel on these multi-billion mile journeys.

-America's ice asteroid reaches orbit after a multi-decade trip. The water on this asteroid promises to provide a cheap and plentiful source of water. The United States offers the Soviet Union water rights with no strings attached in a gesture of peace and friendship.

 **2002**

-Terrax Co. is formed and hopes to become the first private company to bring tourists and colonists to Mars. It will use Variable Specific Impulse Magnetoplasma Rocket (VASIMR) engines and have travel time to just 39 days.

-The United States and India travel to Venus in a joint mission and land people on the surface for the first time. The lander on touch-down is quickly lowered into a subterranean base which was built by remote controlled construction equipment.

 **2003**

-European Space Agency travels to Jupiter on a Commonwealth Nations built ship. They are the third organization to reach the Jovian system. They send several probes deep into the atmosphere of Jupiter.

-Japan and Vietnam jointly travel to Mars; their hope, on this journey, is to show the Chinese and other Asian countries that they can compete with the world but need to work together and stop all ongoing wars, hot or cold.

-Space based solar power stations provide the majority of power for much of Eastern Europe. America is however nearly 90% nuclear out of concern over vulnerability of solar stations to attack. America, which is now using 4th Generation nuclear plants, is using old "spent fuel rods" as its primary source of fuel. This process will greatly reduce the nuclear waste problem. Furthermore, it can also use thorium as a source of fuel which is more available the uranium and is cleaner.

 **2004**

-The United Stated authorizes a group of American business led by Microrocket to construct Island Two, a planned space station based on the Bernal Sphere concept. Island Two will be able to house 120,000 people and take several years to finish.

-The first Solar Sail is demonstrated on a flight to Venus by the Soviet Union. This is the first interplanetary trip using this type of technology.

-Terrax Co. uses a VASIMR powered ship and travels to Mars in 39 days. It has 20 passengers and six crew members.

 **2005**

-The total space population surpasses 1,250,000 and has been growing steadily for 30 years. Current future projections see a growth pattern of around 20% increase per year.

-The United States build a small six-person base on Saturn's moons Titan and Rhea. The mission will be to continue to explore these moons for life and serve as a base for the whole Saturn system.

-A final deep space ship design is approved. It will use a nuclear pulse engine which has taken 30 years to design and perfect. Though practical commercial fusion power is not yet available, research continues.

 **2006**

-The population on Mars reaches 1500 and America plans a 10,000 person city to be built over the next 20 years.

-The first cruise ship with 500 passengers will travel to several orbital stations on the way to its final destination of the moon; the ship is very much like those on the oceans of Earth.

-Private business is now the driving force in space development. It is pointed out by several experts that this is one of the reasons the Soviets are struggling to keep up with space station development and Luna colonization, as the Soviets are still a state planned economy.

 **2007**

-Mexico opens it first independent base on the moon becoming just the second Latin American country to do so.

-The Soviets launch a deep space ship to Uranus. However the ship will take years to get there due to the need to carry more supplies which reduce the amount of fuel it can carry.

 **2008**

-As part of the Starship Project the Soviets invite the Americans to jointly research anti-matter production, on a proposed, yet to be built laboratory on Mercury.

-The Soviet Union opens a research station on Europa with Brazil. This is the first joint deep space research effort by these two countries.

-Following American and Soviet example of co-operation East and West Germany plan a joint research mission to Saturn.

 **2009**

-The United States launches its deep space ship towards Uranus. It will then journey onto Neptune on a five year mission. The ship is the fastest ship built up to this point and is capable of moving at 0.012 C or around one million miles per hour. This nuclear pulse rocket is several times faster than any earlier vessel.

-Island Two is completed in the L5 position in orbit. Several other large stations are under construction by other countries. Black Spaceport, one of the largest stations, will soon be relocated to Martian orbit in a continued effort to keep up with the growing demands of the space faring public.

-Turkey becomes the second Middle Eastern country to establish a base on the moon. They hope to further develop their capacity and jointly travel and build a base on Mars with Iran.

-Premier Putin of the Soviet Union signs into law a plan to loosen up some control of its economy and start a gradual conversion towards democracy. Many believe that this plan could transform the world and lead it into a Golden Age.

 **2010**

-The first nuclear pulse powered cruise ship is tested on its maiden journey to Venus. The vessel is built to carry 800 passengers and crew to any space port in the inner solar system.

-Japan and Vietnam reach Saturn and establish as small base on Rhea, Saturn's second largest moon.

-The United States reaches Neptune after by-passing Uranus which it will visit on its return trip to Earth. The 90 person crew will explore this system for a year. It came fully prepared to land on its moons and send probes deep into its atmosphere.

-World Population reaches 7 billion.

 **2011**

-The newest Luna shuttles are using upgraded ion powered rockets and can make the one way trip in less than ten hours.

-The largest hotel on the moon can hold 500 guests. The new hotel is in Armstrong City, Tranquility Crater near the first Luna landing site which is now a National Historical Site.

 **2012**

-Orbital space population is 2.5 million - 306,000 on the moon, 2200 on Mars and 602 in deep space missions or on outposts.

-An international group made up of the United States of America, European Space Agency, the Commonwealth nations, Japan, Brazil, Mexico and the USSR jointly launch a Bussard Ramjet on the first trip to study the Kuiper and Oort Clouds of comets and minor planets.

-The Americans show off their newest high speed test craft. The craft is similar to a British concept study from the 1970's called Project Daedalus. The experimental ship is designed to travel as fast as 10% light speed but testing and building up to that speed is expected to take several years.

 **2013**

-The Philippines launches its first rocket into LEO becoming the second country in Southeast Asia to be space faring.

-A Filipino businessman named Wayne Cueva founded AstroMining.

-AstroMining builds a 30-man station on the moon and builds another 30-man station which was then bought by the Philippine Government; AstroMining begins looking for potential asteroids to mine.

-AstroMining through the Real estate hegemony of its owner Wayne Cueva builds its own catapult launcher in the Philippines.

-The Philippines and Vietnam jointly built a Moon base.

 **2014**

-AstroMining set up the necessary utilities on the asteroid **(29075) 1950 DA** and began mining operations.

-AstroMining sets up mining facilities on 25 more near-earth asteroids.

-A new spacecraft that can go to space independently without catapult and can hover in the air is released by SpaceTech due to fear that electromagnetic catapult will become obsolete one day that may cause SpaceTech to be bankrupt.

-Billions of Dollars are pouring into the Philippine Economy due to the profits earned by AstroMining through its mining activities.

-The Philippines and Vietnam jointly built a 200 man Martian Base. They send a research team to the Jovian Moons a week later.

-The USA and the Philippines jointly made a 200 man-base on Mercury with the cooperation of AstroMining, mining activities soon followed.

-The Philippines, Vietnam and Japan jointly made an armed spaceship. The ship is armed with a Magnetically Accelerated Cannon based on the technology that is used to catapult objects into space. The ship was the most advanced warship at the time, but it never saw use in battle.

-The world economy is slowly shifting into Asia; even space travel started being centered into the countries The Philippines, Vietnam and Japan due to the heavy contributions of AstroMining.

-The US deep space ship reaches Uranus and heads for Pluto.

 **2015**

-Martian population reaches 5000.

-The Philippines, Vietnam, Japan, and the ESA with cooperation of AstroMining, SpaceTech, Anthrax and various other space companies started construction of a space elevator located in Davao City, Philippines.

-The Philippines started construction of a Vactrain or Vacuum Tube train with the immense resources brought by the intense mining operations by AstroMining. It runs through the entire Philippine Archipelago.

-The spacecraft now named ST-02 designed by SpaceTech that can launch and land and even hover on its own was made available to the public.

-The Philippines, Vietnam, Japan, ESA, USA, with cooperation of space companies started creating a one kilometer torus space wheel in Mars orbit.

-The US deep space ship reaches Pluto and goes on out of the Solar System into the stars.

-Wayne Cueva is now titled as the World's richest person.

-The USA and the Philippines opens a research station on Europa. They also open a research station on orbit of Jupiter.

-Designs for an orbital defense platform were released.

 **2016**

-Wayne Cueva is now the world's first trillionaire.

-An Overlord missile defense system against nuclear rockets was established in the Philippines and was soon adapted by Japan, making both countries invulnerable to nuclear attacks.

-The Philippines built a 200-man colony on Mars in the Promethei Planum region. Which was later named Rizal Colony.

-Fusion gaining twice energy than put in was achieved by a research team in Japan.

-Cueva Energy was funded by Wayne Cueva and takes advantage of the growing demand on fusion power.

-Indonesia enters the Space Race.

-A joint Philippine-Indonesian project creates floating colony on Venus.

-Helium-3 mining was achieved on the Moon.

 **2017**

-AstroMining starts Helium-3 mining operations on the moon.

-The International Space Convention was founded and had its first annual convention in London.

-AstroMining buys SpaceTech for 200 billion. The purchase made Wayne Cueva more influential in the Space Theater.

-Electromagnetic catapult is slowly becoming obsolete due to the rise of the ST-02 and other similar designs.

-AstroMining now has mining facilities on the Moon, Mercury and 70 asteroids.

-Terrax Co. proposed to the world a plan about terraforming Mars.

-The population of Rizal Colony on Mars reaches 1000. Total Mars population is at 15000.

-Total space population is at 5 million, 700,000 on the moon, 15000 on Mars, 2000 on deep space research stations.

 **2018**

 **-** Laser based weapons are becoming more common. Current trends also show less dependence on oil and petroleum.

-The Soviet Union is now a democratic republic but it still retained its size.

-Airports now started being replaced by Spaceports, although Spaceports still retained runways for aircrafts.

-The Space Elevator located in the Philippines is now finished and soon materials started going up to the receiving station high above earth.

-A USA ST-02 spacecraft crash lands near the Rizal Colony on Mars in Promethei Planum due to a strong magnetic field near the region.

 **2019**

-The Rizal Colony on Mars is closed and quarantined due to a not yet confirmed disease breakout; the news of a breakout was not released to the public but only to intelligence agencies trying to find out the reason behind the closing of the Rizal Colony. Although not confirmed, research vessels started going to the Colony.

* * *

Prologue: A Groundbreaking Discovery.

(0500 Hours Manila, Philippines)

February 12, 2019

 _Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep_

A man woke from his bed and turned off the disturbing alarm that woke him up. He knew he has a job to do; he was called by a person so high above the ranks for a work that he should not mention to anyone except to people who had the authority about such topics. His room is colored by the standard grey with a Double bed only for one person only, him. This person is Jose Cruz, the head of the International Space Convention; he was called by his superior who was called by his superior who was called by his superior and so on to investigate the reason for the closing of the Rizal Colony.

Jose eventually left his bedroom and cooked breakfast, the usual egg and bacon. Jose also prepared his coffee; he then enjoyed his breakfast while watching the television. The Philippines grew fast, in the last 6 years; the Philippines became the 4th largest economy in the world from the 21st place 6 years ago. The rapid growth of the Philippines into space eventually led him to establish the Annual International Space Convention; he also became the advisor for the space program of the Philippine government.

Jose knew he had a lot of time to spend before leaving Earth; his flight will leave the Manila Spaceport at 09:00 hours whose destination is Base 01, the largest colony on the Moon. Jose will rest there for two days before leaving again and have a 20 day flight to Mars at Rizal Colony. There at the Rizal Colony, Jose will have his investigation behind the quarantine of the Rizal Colony.

 _Ring… ring… ring… ring…_

The ringing of his phone woke Jose from his thoughts. Jose looked at the phone and found out that it was his friend from Japan, Yoshikuni Masahiro, one of the head the International Space Convention.

"Yoshi, what made you call?" Jose stated.

"I heard about your journey to Mars, why are you going there?" Yoshi curiously asked.

"I was ordered by my superiors to investigate the reason behind the quarantine of Rizal" Jose stated.

"Well, what is the reason?" Yoshi asked.

"Sorry, I'm not at liberty to state about it" Jose stated.

"I understand… Well, good luck on your investigation…. On other news, we are still finding a location for the next International Space Convention, but Manila your home city appears to be the best candidate." Yoshi reported

"Don't worry… Don't make yourself tired, the convention is still 10 months away." Jose advised.

"Well… That's all, Good luck." Yoshi stated.

"Goodbye" Jose stated.

"Goodbye" Yoshi replied.

 _Call ended._

Jose put down his phone at the table in front of his sofa and proceeded to the bathroom to obviously, take a bath. He spent 15 minutes taking a bath and then proceeded to his bedroom where his clothes are kept. He wore his usual formal attire with black shoes, showing the Western influence brought by the American Colonization almost 100 years ago. He got word from his superior that there will be a driver that will arrive at his house at 0730 hours to fetch him to the Manila Spaceport.

Jose looked at his digital watch. The digital watch showed to him that its 07:21. He was then informed through the monitor at his office showing that a car is already waiting outside the gate of his house. He then proceeded to open the gate and let the driver and the car go inside. He took his items and necessary materials to carry with him and head to car's back seat.

The spaceport is only 30-minutes away. They head straight through Radial Road 5 heading westward and eventually turned left into Circumferential Road 3. The car drive southwards in Circumferential Road 3 and turned left into Radial Road 10 and headed straight until they reached the Spaceport.

The Manila International Spaceport was glorious and a beautiful work of architecture. There is one hour left before the spacecraft he is designated into leaves Earth. He then thanked the driver and left without even knowing his name. Jose entered the spaceport and saw many people of different nationalities. The spaceport still has 4 runways for aircrafts but the majority of the area of the spaceport is for spacecrafts. He looked through the window and saw the many ST-02 models around and also spacecrafts of similar models.

 _One hour later_

Jose is finally in the ST-02 spacecraft under the company Terrax which was also owned by the same owner of AstroMining and SpaceTech which is Wayne Cueva. He then pulled out a data pad from his bag and then reviewed the information about Rizal Colony and the reason behind its quarantine.

* * *

 _18 hours later_

Base 01, Moon

February 13, 2019

Jose looked at the window of his seat and saw the breathtaking lunar landscape and the large American colony of Base 01; it has a population of 50,000 and 5000 hotel rooms for the tourists arriving at the colony. The colony when viewed from above is circular. The colony is made of 5 concentric circles and at the center is a large dome. The circles are made of smaller domes and tubes connecting each dome.

The spacecraft Jose is currently seating at hovers down to the large central dome, he then saw the dome open from above. The spacecraft then entered the opening and landed on the hangar it was designated to. The surrounding has hundreds of hangars, but this number is dwarfed by the Manila Spaceport.

Jose exited the ship and knew who he is going to meet next, Jason Taylor, head of Base 01. He met two personnel working at the colony and escorted him to Jason Taylor.

* * *

Jose with the two personnel who escorted him waited outside the office of Mr. Taylor. He looked at the two-meter wide door with the flag of the USA. Jose knew that the Philippines almost have the same influence as the USA when it comes to space. The main reason behind the Philippines' influence to space travel is because of Wayne Cueva's space companies especially when AstroMining bought SpaceTech and Terrax for 200 billion and 100 billion respectively. Wayne also brought trillions of dollars into the Philippine Economy bringing the Philippines into one of the world's 5 superpowers. Base 01's expansion also depended on the materials brought by AstroMining.

The door to Taylor's office opened and a tall woman emerged from the door and approached him.

"Good Morning, you must be Mr. Cruz, Mr. Taylor is waiting inside," the woman reported to Jose.

"Thank you" Jose thanked.

"Good luck sir, see you on the way back" One of the escort told him.

"Thank you" Jose once again thanked but this time to the two personnel who escorted him.

Jose then entered Taylor's office. He then saw Taylor sitting at his table.

"Mr. Cruz! Glad to have you here at Base 01" Jason said with a smile in his face. Jose then returned the smile.

Jason pointed his finger at a chair at the front of his table. Jose then sat down.

"Well… I am just going to stay here for two days and then leave." Jose replied.

"Where are you headed to Mr. Cruz?" Jason asked

"Oh. . . I am just on my way to Rizal on Mars" Jose answered.

"Rizal huh… hmm" Jason moved his head closer to Jose but there is still a fairly large distance between them "I don't mean to be inquisitive, but I had very reliable intelligence reports that an epidemic has broken out at Rizal. . . An epidemic with an unknown origin. . . Are these reports true?" Jason asked.

Jose was surprised and did not expect Jason's statement. There was a few seconds of silence before Jose broke it.

"I'm afraid I don't have the liberty to say anything about Rizal." Jose answered.

"But the epidemic at Rizal could spread here at Base 01; we need to be given the facts about what happened there!" Jason reacted wanting to get answers about Rizal.

"Like I said; I am not at liberty to say anything about it" Jose replied.

There was a moment of silence as neither side attempted to speak; the silence was then broken by Jose.

"Well. . . I better go; I have to check my hotel room." Jose said with a smile.

"I wish you good luck, whatever the reason is for your visit to Mars" Jason remarked.

"Thank you." Jose thanked.

Jose stood up and shook Jason's hand. Jose leaved the office and left Jason to his devices. He proceeded to a Transport Station and found a transport that brought him to the hotel area.

* * *

 _Two days later._

Base 01, Moon

February 15, 2019

Jose is already sitting in the ST-02 spacecraft that will bring him to Rizal on Mars. He is the only passenger inside the spacecraft not counting the crew. The spacecraft will leave any moment now when they received clearance from traffic control of the base.

Jose looked outside and saw many people doing their daily tasks on the base/colony. The surrounding is also expansive and contains many spacecraft. Jose then realized that the spacecraft he is in rose from the surface and made way outside the hangar.

Jose saw the roof above open and saw it close when they are above it. He then saw another roof above and it opened the same way the first one opened. He then realized that they are now outside the base and accelerated to the direction of Mars. The very long 20 day trip begins.

* * *

 _20 days later._

Rizal Colony, Mars

March 7, 2019

Here he is, Mars. Jose can see Mars outside the window of his seat. They will be entering the Martian atmosphere any moment now when they got clearance from Rizal Colony below. He saw the beauty of the red planet that was Mars. Looking from above, it is obvious that they are in the Promethei Planum region which is the location of Rizal. The colony is not visible from above except for the satellites that orbit Mars.

Jose realized that they are now entering the Martian atmosphere with clearance from Rizal traffic control. He could not see anything from the window except for yellowish flames that cover the front of the spacecraft due to the friction caused when entering an atmosphere.

 _A few minutes later_

The spacecraft entered the colony and landed on a designated hangar. Jose exited the spacecraft and saw a man in a business attire walk to him.

"Hello sir, you must be Mr. Jose Cruz, will you please follow me?" The man instructed Jose.

"The board of this colony is now waiting for you in the Meeting room, they said you will make the opening remarks of the meeting." The man informed Jose.

"Me? But speeches are not my forte." Jose complained.

"I am sorry, but I am only a person who is tasked to inform you about that." The man replied.

The two men approached a transport that will take them to a place near the meeting room because of a lack of parking space for the transport. Then the transport moved to bring them near the meeting room.

"So… You already know the reason for the closing of the colony?" Jose asked.

"Of course I know sir; I am a member of the board for this colony." The man replied.

"I forgot to ask, what is your name?" Jose asked.

"My name is Richard Gonzales" Richard answered.

"Are you a Filipino?" Jose asked.

"Yes, both of my parents were Filipino, but I was born in America." Richard replied.

"So… How far is the meeting room?" Jose asked.

"We're near now, just a few meters away" Richard replied.

 _A few minutes later_

Here they are; they are now in the meeting room. Richard took his seat but Jose proceeded to the front to be seen by the board.

* * *

And that's it for the introduction.

Why did the Rizal Colony closed?

What is this groundbreaking discovery?

I think the answer to both these questions is obvious because hey… This is a mass effect fanfiction.

On other news: Paragon Universe and Mass Effect: Stand Strong Stand Together are PROBABLY going to be discontinued.


	2. A Groundbreaking Discovery II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect it is under the sole property of Bioware and EA.**

* * *

 **Rizal Colony, Promethei Planum, Mars**

 **March 7, 2019**

Jose stood at a speech platform and looked at the colonial board to see if he had their attention. It is obvious that Jose had their attention and Jose started his opening.

"Good Morning to all" he looked at his watch set for Martian time at this colony.

"Well, it is morning here in Rizal" he stated, some members of the board chuckled. His face then changed into a serious look.

"The people here in Rizal including the people in front of me did a good job at managing the situation. I must say, I am impressed." He remarked.

"And I am well aware that some of you did not agree with how the situation was covered by using a cover story; I once had the same sentiments, believe me." He said and some of the board members nodded.

"I am pretty sure that your relatives back on Earth became worried because they were informed that there was a plague outbreak here in Rizal, but the longer I think about it, the more I think it is necessary… It is necessary to prevent a mass panic back at Earth." Some of the board members nodded.

"We will continue to use the cover story as long as the government thinks it's necessary… The government will also have secret talks with other governments informing them of this great discovery that will shake humanity to its core… The confirmation that we are not alone in this vast universe is historical and it is an honor to be a part of it… We don't know for how long we will keep this as a secret from the public but we need to investigate the bunker first before we reveal it to the public… But first things first, we need a way in… Well, that is all, once again good morning to all." Jose finished his opening and proceeded to a seat beside Richard.

"You did well." Richard said to Jose.

"Thank you." Jose replied.

The meeting continued for hours talking about how to go inside the alien bunker and the steps to take in the investigation. After the meeting, the members of the meeting go on to their respective ways. Jose proceeded to a room provided to him by the colony and slept which he needed for the investigation that will happen in the next Martian day.

* * *

 _The next Martian day_

 **Promethei Planum, Mars**

 **March 8, 2019**

7 people are inside a Mars Exploratory Vehicle headed to the Alien Bunker. The people inside the vehicle consist of Jose, Richard and 5 other people; they form Jose's investigatory team. They have been traveling for 30 minutes already and they are only a few minutes away from the site. Inside the vehicle the team is conversing about their lives and experiences in their years. A woman named Allyson brought a black box container and approached the rest of the team.

"Anybody want breakfast?" Allyson asked causing her to gain the attention of the team and cut the team's conversations.

"I already had breakfast back at Rizal, but it's rude to refuse." Richard replied.

"What do you have in that box?" Jose asked while pointing at the box Allyson is holding.

"The box contains the usual sandwiches of different types and some hot coffee." Allyson replied while opening the box.

"Do you have chicken sandwich?" one of team members named Gilbert asked.

"I think so… Let me see…" Allyson answered while searching for chicken sandwich in the box.

Allyson finally found a chicken sandwich and asked "Here… Found one… Who else want some chicken sandwich?" while giving two chicken sandwiches to Gilbert.

"Me." Richard, Jose, and another team member answered at the same time.

Allyson proceeded to distribute six chicken sandwiches two per person to Richard, Jose and the other team member. The three then thanked her for her kindness at giving them breakfast.

"So what do you two want?" Allyson asked the two remaining team members.

"Ham sandwich" one of them answered.

"I'll go for ham too" the other answered.

Allyson then gave four ham sandwiches two each to both of the remaining members.

"Who wants some coffee?" Allyson asked the entire team. All of people inside the vehicle except for Allyson and the driver in cockpit said "Me".

She then got a plastic container containing many paper cups. She then gave the cups to the nearest person which is Jose which made him look confused.

"What am I going to do with these cups?" Jose asked while confused.

"Get one and pass please." Allyson answered.

Jose got one cup and passed the cups to Richard who passed to another person and so on until the remaining cups reached Allyson.

Allyson got a thermos bottle from the box and gave it to Jose.

"Pour the coffee on the cup in the amount you like and pass it to next person please." Allyson answered.

Jose followed Allyson's request. He gave the thermos bottle to Richard and passed it to Gilbert and so on until it reached Allyson. Allyson then proceeded to get her own breakfast from the box.

"This is my first sandwich on Mars." Jose said after his last bite at his sandwich.

"They're getting better at it." Allyson said.

"ETA to site is 3 minutes." A speaker in the vehicle said in a computer generated voice.

"Wear your suits now people." Jose commanded.

* * *

 _3 minutes later._

The vehicle stopped near the Alien site. The team emerged from the vehicle and the driver also left the front seat. The driver then instructed the team to follow him. The site and the various pre-fabricated camps are already visible from where the team is standing.

The team walked for 10 minutes until they reached the site. There are many people in astronaut suits walking around the site. The astronaut suits are now lighter and easier to carry compared to the primitive ones during the Early Space Age Era. But humanity no longer uses those primitive suits and now a new Industrial Revolution in space is occurring and humanity is expanding into their home system at a faster rate than ever before. Soon, terraforming operations on Mars will begin and within a few decades this red rusted planet will be a greenish-bluish-whitish garden world with billions living upon its surface.

They were then led to one of the pre-fabricated structures. They are now allowed to remove their suits. The team removed only their helmets knowing that they will go outside again. They then proceeded to a room with a large screen in the front with some chairs. The team saw a person standing in the front near the screen and motioned for them to seat down.

"Good Morning to all of you, I am Mrs. Kathryn Descreet." introduced the woman in the front.

"I was assigned to brief you on the current situation, and we shall begin and all questions will be asked after my explanation. Is that understood?" Kathryn explained and asked. The team nodded.

"The alien bunker was found 2 months ago when a supply ship crashed near the site due to a magnetic anomaly. We sent a team to find out the cause of such anomaly. Not even a massive nickel asteroid is capable of producing a field that intense. We dug around the presumed site of the source of the anomaly using plasma cutters and then used kinetic tools soon after such as drilling tools. After days of digging we hit something, we hit a very strong wall made of molecularly modified titanium. We cannot just cut a hole through due to the significance of this discovery, we might end up break something so we spent the next days setting camp and exploring the surrounding area and look for other things. A few days later, we found a cave 500 meters away from the dig site and found a thick door made of the same material as the thick walls and an obelisk like object outside. We were ordered to not do anything except for inspect and observe until the investigation team arrives." she paused for a second and continued.

"And now you are here." she motioned her hand to Jose.

"We will go to the cave and the door and you will do your investigation thing. Is that understood?" she told and asked gaining a nod from the team.

"We will head out in 10 minutes." She informed before she left the room.

"You heard her… We should be ready in 10 minutes." Jose said.

* * *

 _30 minutes later._

The team is now in the cave just a few meters away from the door of the bunker. Jose walked to the obelisk like object with green lines running through it. They don't know how old the bunker is. He just needs to wait for the carbon dating results. Jose was awoken from his thoughts when a person put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Richard.

"How are we going inside the bunker? Any ideas?" Richard asked Jose.

"We cannot just blast through, maybe we should find out about this object first while finding out a way inside." Jose answered.

Jose touched the beacon. He then floated in the air, the people inside the cave started moving away and some started calling in their helmet radios. A green like energy field is surrounding him that made him float in the air. He is unconscious, or so they think. The door inside the bunker is opening revealing a vast abandoned facility inside.

Jose is still floating in the air. Richard started pulling him into the ground but the energy field surrounding Jose seemed to keep him floating in the air.

The energy field finally dissipated and Jose fell to the ground. Richard quickly rushed to Jose and told the other members of the team to call for help. The other members started rushing to Jose and checked his condition. Jose was unconscious.

Help finally arrived and they carried Jose to the nearest Medical facility. The team decided to stay and enter the bunker and start their investigation.

* * *

Richard and the team entered the bunker. The bunker is well lit which freed them from the bother of using flashlights. They approach a dome shaped room with tall obelisk like objects with green lines flowing through similar to the one found outside the bunker but the ones in this room are larger and wider instead of being thin and seemed to be in groups (The ones in the Mars mission in ME3).

The team saw a meter wide circular platform on the ground. The platform suddenly light up and a holographic obviously alien-like creature emerged from it.

"You are not Prothean, you are human. This result is expected." The hologram said in clear English.

"Who are you?" Richard asked the hologram.

"I am what remain of the managers of this facility; I am Scythe, a Prothean Virtual Intelligence Program." The hologram said.

And humanity will be changed forever.

* * *

 **Mars Archives, Promethei Planum, Mars**

 **March 8, 2019**

"Well…. Ummm…. We come in peace." Richard said in an almost funny and uncertain manner.

"Of course you come in peace, you cannot risk the destruction of this facility and the technological boon it will provide for your race." Scythe said.

"So… Are you intelligent? You said you are a Virtual Intelligence." Allyson asked.

"I am not a sentient or intelligent being, I am far from it. My creators deemed true sentient machines to be a threat to their existence. Although I am just a VI, I am still far beyond your species' computer systems." Scythe explained.

"How do you understand and at the same time be able to speak our language?" One of the team members asked.

"Observation, I have been listening to your radio signals since you first transmitted your first ever Television broadcast, the one that shows a certain human named Adolf Hitler giving a speech." Scythe explained.

"So that explains it then. . . Can you tell us more about this facility and its purpose?" Richard asked.

"This is a Research Facility constructed to study and research about your Cro-Magnon ancestors. It is also assigned with the task of assessing your species' potential as a new subject of the Prothean Empire." Scythe explained.

"I assume then that the name of the species of your creators was Prothean?" Richard asked.

"Yes, my creators refer to themselves as Prothean. " Scythe answered.

"But there is more to this facility than just researching your ancient ancestors." Scythe continued.

"When the Reapers first attacked our capital, my creators planned to use various primitive races such as yours to serve as cannon fodder to face the brunt of the war. This soon proved to be insufficient as the Reapers were stronger than previously estimated."

"When my creators knew they couldn't win against the Reapers when the Crucible failed to be finished, they made a plan to have a large number of Protheans go into stasis in a certain colony. They would wait out the destruction of the reapers. And when they wake up, they will rebuild a New Prothean Empire and eventually come to this facility to uplift your species."

"There is a high probability that they did not succeed in their mission since no one came to this facility. You are the first ones to enter this facility in the last 48,000 years." Schythe ended.

"Wait what, what are the Reapers, why did they go to war? And are you also saying that more of your creators are supposed to come here?" Richard asked.

"This is too much information to be taken in one day." Schythe remarked.

"We will need more people here." Alysson said.

"That one is obvious." Richard remarked.

* * *

 **Malacanang Palace, Manila, Phillipines**

 **March 16, 2019.**

To say that Philippine President Dante Solivio is stressed is an understatement. He now has to deal with political implications of the fact that humanity is no longer alone in the universe, and that humanity can now potentially leave the Sol System.

Various spacefaring governments were already informed of the discovery, they are now preparing to send their own researchers to the Archives.

Minutes from now, he will have a video conference with various world leaders. The nations participating will be: USA, USSR, Japan, the Philippines, the EU, North China (PRC), and South China (ROC).

He checked his uniform if it was fine so that he will look presentable to all other world leaders. He is still happy that the Philippines is the one who discovered the Archives, though he needed to share this with the world.

All 6 TV Screens soon lit up at the same time with the live video of the leaders in it.

"Good Morning, Afternoon, Evening to all of you." President Solivio said to all the leaders. The leaders then nodded in response.

"First things first, do we announce this discovery to the public?" Solivio asked.

"Of course not, we cannot afford a mass panic in Earth and our colonies." The US President said.

"They will find out soon enough." The Soviet Premier said.

"They will find out soon enough, we just need to keep it as low as possible." The EU Chairman said.

"That would be a problem then, the Prothean VI mentioned of a mass relay deep beneath Charon, we all know we would open it eventually, no one can stop the desire to leave the Solar System." Solivio said.

"We can just make up stuff like a Prospecting Mining Ship finding it." The Japanese PM suggested.

"What of the schematics and scientific theories in the archives?" Solivio asked.

"They are surprisingly really made for our species to interpret, and the VI is a big help." The Japanese PM answered.

"Our International Team of researchers will do their best in reverse engineering the technology in the ruins." The ROC President said.

"In that we all agree." The USSR Premier replied.

The meeting went on for hours. They discussed about plans for expansion due to the Star Maps in the archives. They also discussed about the various species mentioned in the archives and how to proceed contact. And of course they talked about the reaper threat.

* * *

 _2 hours later._

"This meeting is then adjourned." The US President ordered.

All TV screens turned off. Well, all of them except for the US President's screen.

"I don't believe we are finished, Mr. Solivio." The US President told Solivio.

"I am well aware of our scheduled meeting Mr. Hudson." Solivio replied.

"Then I take it that you received my plans for the creation of a United Earth Government." Hudson said.

"Any progress on the various nations?" Solivio asked.

"Yes, the 18 largest economies including ours and yours have agreed to join." Hudson replied.

"In fact, Korea is actually ecstatic about it." Hudson continued.

"The UEG will start out as a replacement for the UN. In the start, it will have a powerless parliament, but then gain power slowly over time. I expect it to become significant when the Mass Relay in Charon becomes uncovered." Hudson continued.

"So the member states will remain independent in the start?" Solivio clarified.

"Yes." Hudson replied briefly.

"I believe that is all we have to discuss for now." Solivio said.

"I agree, Hudson out." Hudson said.

President Solivio then remained seated there for minutes recollecting his thoughts before eventually leaving the room. They are now deciding the future of humanity and the galaxy.

* * *

 **Pre-Contact Humanity**

 **(2019 – 2257)**

" _We learned how to build bigger, stronger ships and more powerful weapons. Humanity had to explore, expand and even conquer just to hold our own in the universe where weakness means extinction. In order to survive, we had to wield the sword of the stars."_

" _ **Accessing Historical Archives… Welcome.**_ "

The discovery of the Mars Archives wasn't revealed to the public until First Contact. The discovery was only shared with chosen governments. The ruins provided information about Element Zero, particle weaponry and the Prothean VI Scythe. The technology obtained from the ruins pushed humanity into a golden age. Our space stations became larger, our ships now obtain artificial gravity, and they became more powerful and bigger. But humanity was still divided among nation-states. The United States of America eventually developed the Alcubierre Drive in 2034; the Philippines, Japan, and the USSR soon followed and eventually all of humanity had access to the drive when the United Earth Government was given full sovereignty in Earth and her colonies in 2063.

Terraforming operations began on Mars by 2030. Large drills dug into the Martian Core and numerous large nuclear bombs were detonated in the core reigniting Mars' magnetic field which was then augmented by trillions of nanites protecting the red planet from deadly doses of deadly radiation and also stopping the dissipation of the future atmosphere of Mars. Large arcology sized facilities were built on Mars releasing massive amounts of powerful greenhouse gases into the Martian atmosphere jumpstarting the warming of Mars. Large comets were also directed into the North and South poles of Mars to melt the polar ice caps and also add water content into Mars. Mars was finally becoming warm; the northern half of Mars is a large super ocean while the southern half is a super continent. Trillions of nanobots were also introduced to produce oxygen; millions of tons of cyanobacteria were also introduced into Mars helping produce said substance. The soil was becoming fertile due to bacterial and moss help. Plants were introduced including trees to help produce more oxygen. Mars was slowly becoming greenish-bluish-whitish. It is also observed that plants were also taller on Mars than they were on Earth. Animals were introduced when the atmosphere became similar to the Earthern one. Domed cities that were built started removing their domes and new domeless megalopolises were being built. Mars was officially declared as a garden world by 2104. By the time of First Contact, Mars has 8 billion people.

While Mars was being terraformed; back on Earth, nations started merging into large superpowers like the Federation of Southeast Asia, United North American Nations, European Federation, South American League due to the discovery of the Prothean ruins (Which is still not revealed to the public.). Southeast Asia then merged with China, Japan, Korea, Taiwan to form the Pacific Union and the Pacific Island nations later join, the Pacific Union claimed large territories on Mars. Island Four was built between the cooperation of all Earth's nations. Island Four was a Stanford torus space station 50 km in diameter it was finished in 2042. It carried 10 million people. The terraforming of Venus began and other nations on space started becoming common, but these nations are then annexed by Earth based nations soon after. By the time of First Contact, Earth has 25 billion people.

Venus was terraformed along with Mars but Venus began to be terraformed 20 years after terraforming operations began on Mars. Venus was officially declared a garden world in 2144. Venus' atmosphere was thinned to allow a less dense atmosphere just like Earth's. Large comets were directed to Venus to add water to the surface of the hell planet. Bacteria and plants were introduced when the temperatures were now suitable to living things. After the atmosphere became oxygen rich like earth and more suitable, animals, insects, marine life were introduced to the planet. Venus' rotation was also sped up. Human colonists from the floating colonies above started moving down to Venus and built cities, road networks, rail networks and Venus was developed into an important world. By the time of First Contact, Venus has 5 billion people.

With all the developments occurring in space, back on a research facility in Earth, a great breakthrough was made, one that will change human society forever. The first Artificial Intelligence gained sentience in 2043 who was then named Alpha, the AI wanted being referred to as a male. Fears of an AI rebellion were quelled due to certain measures announced by the creators. Mass production of AIs soon followed which were then applied to ships, road trafficking, etc.

Humanity started migrating by the billions to the outer solar system with the former research stations being turned into full-time permanent settlements. The most populous in the outer solar system is the Jupiter System especially Europa. While Europa may not be the most populated in the entire Outer Solar system, Titan holds that title. Floating Gas mining stations were built in the four gas giants with the most of which is located in Saturn. Saturn's rings also became a tourist site for the civilians in the garden world trio (Mars, Earth, and Venus). Soon there will be four garden worlds.

Terraforming operations started in Mercury in 2070. Gases to build up Mercury's atmosphere were required to be brought from somewhere else. These gases were brought from Venus' previous very thick atmosphere. Very large comets were also crashed into Mercury's surface to add water to the planet. The nitrogen for Mercury's atmosphere was brought from Titan. The supply of oxygen was created artificially by genetically engineered bacteria or nanobots. The planet's magnetic field was strengthened to protect its atmosphere. After the conditions were favorable for Earth based life, plants and trees were introduced. Animals and other marine species were also introduced later. Mercury was also given a rotation so it wouldn't face the same side always. Mercury was officially declared a garden world in 2161.

The Charon relay was opened in November 25, 2100. The relay was discovered through the prothean ruin's information, but the way this information was discovered was classified. The cover story given is that a prospecting mining team discovered the relay. The relay provided access to the Arcturus System which was already accessed by humanity before and it contained 19 more Mass Relays. Arcturus soon became the main system of human space. The Charon relay was soon flooded by explorers eager to explore the new frontier beyond. The Arcturus system is 36.66 light years away from the Sol System and contained dozens of planets 3 of which are gas giants while the rest are terrestrial planets ranging from Mercury-sized to Earth-sized; these planets are then dotted with mining colonies. The first wave of expansion has begun.

The Second and Third Waves of expansion soon followed. The Third wave of expansion was halted by First Contact in 2257.

* * *

 **Galactic Wikipedia**

 **Pre-Contact Modern Human History**

 **Timeline (2019-2257)**

 **2019** – The Prothean Mars Archives were discovered by a Philippine team of Explorers. _Note: This Information wasn't revealed to the public until 2257._

 **2022 –** The United Earth Government (UEG) was formed with its seat of government being located in Geneva, Switzerland; a new capital to be later called United City is currently in the planning stages during this time. The UEG at its form during this time period is just a tiny upgrade from the UN, it is mostly powerless but slowly given more power overtime.

 **2030** – Terraforming operations began on Mars. Facilities and protections where built in the Mars Archives to protect from the changing environment of Mars.

 **2034 –** The United States of America develops the Alcubierre Drive, many other spacefaring nations soon followed.

 **2035 –** The first working Particle Beam was developed by General Industries. This was later declassified as a way for introducing technology from the Prothean Archives to the population. Attempts to have the Particle Beam be weaponized as a main spinal weapon are being made.

 **2037** – Island Four, a 50 km in diameter Standford Torus began construction.

 **2042** – Island Four was fnished. It eventually held 10 million people.

 **2043** – Alpha, the first AI in human history was created.

 **2045** – Arcturus System was discovered to have 20 Mass Relays. Scientists think 1 of them leads to the Sol System. UEG decided to have the Mass Relay in Sol System be found first before activating any of them. _Note: Declassified files reveal UEG Government already know the location of the Charon Relay._

 **2050 –** Terraforming operations began on Venus.

 **2055 –** Human population reaches 15 billion. 14 billion are in Earth while the rest are in the Solar System with only a few million people outside the Sol System. This is about to change soon as Mars nears habitability and improved travel between Planets is achieved due to Mass Effect. Limitation of human presence outside Sol System is due to the Mass limitations of the Warp Drive during this time period.

 **2063 –** United Earth Government now becomes a legitimate government with direct sovereign over Earth and her colonies.

 **2070 –** Terraforming operations began on Mercury.

 **2080 –** Human population reaches 25 billion. 18 billion are in Earth with the rest being throughout the Solar System.

 **2100** – Charon Relay activated. Cover story on how it's found is that a Prospecting Mining Ship found it. All relays on the Arcturus Hub are activated. Arcturus will soon become one of the main hubs of human space and the galaxy itself, next only to the Widow System and Omega System.

 **2104** – Mars is officially declared a garden world. Martian population explodes.

 **2105** – Beginning of the First Wave of Expansion.

 **2120** – Mass limitations of the Warp Drive are overcome. This begins a large militarization of Human Space.

 **2144** – Venus is officially declared a garden world. Venusian population explodes.

 **2150 –** End of First Wave of Expansion. Halt of expansion due to the Golden Age of Piracy and Colonial Rebellions.

 **2151** – United Earth Government reforms into the Systems Alliance. This is mainly due to the deafening presence of the numerous but Non-Voting Colonial Representatives in the former UEG Congress. There is also the fact that the Colonies' 50 billion outnumbers Earth's 20 billion.

 **2152** – Beginning of the Second Wave of Expansion.

 **2160** – Arcturus Station begins construction. The Station is a 200 kilometer in diameter Stanford Torus, but the tube part of the Torus itself is 20 kilometers in diameter.

 **2161** – Mercury is officially declared a garden world. Mercury's population explodes.

 **2162 –** Systems Alliance Congress passes a twenty year plan to expand the Alliance Navy and Army. The 15,000 ships at that time is planned to be raised to 100,000 in 20 years. 40% of the fleet would be composed of Frigates and corvettes. Flagships would serve as centers of command for the fleets. Also, large starbases are to built across human space to serve as headquarters for each of the numbered fleets. Sol Fleet will have 3 starbases. Starbases are twice the length of the Citadel but 8x in volume.

 **2182** – Systems Alliance Navy now has 115,000 warpships. 35,000 are allocated for Sol Fleet alone.

 **2190** – Second Wave of Expansion ends due to massive scale rebellion across the Outer and Mid Colonies. Declassified files a thousand years later reveal that this is caused by the Systems Alliance itself to justify its massive naval and army buildup. This became as the Great Extrasolar War.

 **2200** – The Great Extrasolar War ends with the last surrender of the New Siam Republican Army. Casualties for both sides' military and civilian combined are at 5 billion.

 **2205** – The Third Wave of expansion begins.

 **2210** – The Systems Alliance Congress drafts another 20 year plan to upgrade the current ships and add 130,000 ships to the navy making the total navy count 245,000 warships. Expansion of Starbases and creation of new ones are put into action.

 **2215 –** The first Spacefold Conduit is created in the Sol System.

 **2230** – Construction of the 245,000th ship ends. It is the _Apo_ , the flagship of the newly created 17th Fleet commanded by Fleet Admiral August Price.

 **2257** – First Contact.

* * *

 **Galactic Wikipedia**

 **First Contact Era Human Ships**

 _ **Corvette**_

Length: 400-600 meters

Width: 100-150 meters

Height: 80-130 meters

Crew: 40-50

Fighter Capacity: 0-15

 _ **Frigate**_

Length: 900-1100 meters

Width: 250-300 meters

Height: 200-250 meters

Crew: 320-400

Fighter Capacity: 20-30

 _ **Destroyer**_

Length: 1400-1600 meters

Width: 400-500 meters

Height: 300-400 meters

Crew: 1,000-1,400

Fighter Capacity: 40-60

 _ **Cruiser**_

Length: 1800-2200 meters

Width: 500-600 meters

Height: 400-500 meters

Crew: 2,500-3,200

Fighter Capacity: 80-120

 _ **Battlecruiser**_

Length: 2700-3300 meters

Width: 800-900 meters

Height: 600-800 meters

Crew: 8,500-10,000

Fighter Capacity: 150-200

 _ **Dreadnought**_

Length: 3600-4400 meters

Width: 1000-1200 meters

Height: 800-1000 meters

Crew: 20,000-25,000

Fighter Capacity: 200-250

 _ **Carrier**_

Length: 3600-4400 meters

Width: 1000-1200 meters

Height: 800-1000 meters

Crew: 40,000-50,000

Fighter Capacity: 5,000-8,000

 _ **Superdreadnought**_

Length: 4800-6600 meters

Width: 1500-1800 meters

Height: 1200-1500 meters

Crew: 60,000-75,000

Fighter Capacity: 500-600

 _ **Supercarrier**_

Length: 4800-6600 meters

Width: 1500-1800 meters

Height: 1200-1500 meters

Crew: 120,000-150,000

Fighter Capacity: 15,000-24,000

 _ **Flagship**_

Length: 9600-13200 meters

Width: 3000-3600 meters

Height: 2400-3000 meters

Crew: 480,000-600,000

Fighter Capacity: 4000-4800

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Figured that I have free time these Holidays, just updated it. Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
